Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Romance
by artemislover341
Summary: When Artemis was struggling through the snow in Russia, he was hit with the prospect of losing a certain LEP officer, and how his life would spiral downwards without her. The truth finally rears its head in this tale of intimacy. AF/HS romance, DB/JR thrown in.


The blizzards of the Russian east gave no mercy as they sliced through the air blasting anyone in their way. The crispness of the air bit through the flesh of the travelers as they struggled through the storm, their feet sinking into the snow with each step.

The only things on their mind was getting to Artemis Fowl senior before his kidnappers made him no more, and Artemis could not think of this scenario without his heart thundering in his chest. Artemis senior may have not been the best father, however he had had a heavy influence on his son's life, and Artemis loved him too much to let him go.

These thoughts clouded his mind, and haunted him with the prospects that he may never see his father alive again.

"Captain, we need to find shelter," came the gruff voice of Julius Root, his voice struggling to be heard over the fierce wail of the wind. "The mud boy won't last another second in this storm, and we're running low on magic."

From behind the line, Holly shook her head in frustration. "Commander, we're all tired but I can do nothing. We don't have Foaly here and so I don't know anything about the area."

Root gave her a sly look while winking. "Well captain, you can use your secret magical powers!"

Artemis frowned in puzzlement, which was not often. "May I be enlightened as to what powers you have mentioned Commander?"

The commander stopped in his tracks, and waited impatiently for the other three to catch up. When they had all arrived, pink faced and panting heavily, he turned to Artemis.

"Part of the LEP training is that we teach our officers to survive in tough conditions. As usual, Holly, one of our best, excelled in this and she has the power to summon up any type of necessity needed. In this case, she may be able to create a shelter temporarily."

Artemis' tone was grave. "While I am certainly...thankful that Captain Short possesses this power, I am still unaware as to why, you retard, you did not mention this before when we faced the goblins?"

Butler drew close to Artemis and gave a glare to the fairies.

Root, if possible in such weather conditions, turned slightly red. "This process is extremely draining mud boy, and is only meant to be used in emergencies." He turned away. "I don't suppose you'd understand. You never knew how to get your hands dirty, before and after we met you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow as Holly stepped between the two, a determined glint in her eye. "Never mind now. Let's just do this before we all collapse of exhaustion," she glanced at Butler. 'Even you tough guy."

Root gestured for the other two to stand back as he did so himself, alert enough to help Holly at any moment should she injure herself.

Holly stood forward, the others well behind her and raised her hands to the heavens, her feet well apart; her posture emitting a power never seen before. Her eyes radiated strength and courage, while her mouth was firmly shut, concentrating for the enormous obstacle that she had to overcome. Before she spoke the omnipotent words, she thought of her pet Polland, the squirrel, and his eyes that shone like the sun.

In a voice that shook the earth and strengthened the winds; it was so powerful, Holly screamed in a deep and strong voice, "I command a hut to rise!"

What followed was singularly the most awkward silence in which Artemis had ever witnessed.

But then, suddenly, the ground shook slightly and a hut started to rise slowly from the ground.

Several things happened at once. Once the hut had risen and the winds had settled, Holly Short collapsed to the ground in her final act of heroism. Butler also collapsed due to some reason or another, and Root screamed in emotional turmoil and collapsed to his knees.

Artemis had only one person on his mind.

"Holly!" He screamed, his hand outstretched, his mouth contorted into horror. Nothing mattered to him more than the unconscious elf in the snow, and he sprinted towards her, everything going in slow motion. Without being aware of his surroundings, Artemis skipped past Butler and landed next to Holly, kneeling down and cradling her face in his hands.

"No!" He moaned in anguish, tears sparkling his eyes, and lip trembling. His blue eyes were dull and carried no emotion except the torture he was going through. "Please be fine." He sobbed bringing his head down to her fallen body and crying his tears that just kept on coming.

Root was also screaming, but for another person. "How did this happen?" He asked Artemis. "Why did Butler die?"

Artemis turned towards him with a tear streaked face. "It was the magic," he said with no emotion. "The magic was so strong that it lashed on to us as we were standing in close proximity. It didn't harm you because you are a fairy, and it didn't harm me because of my high intellect. However Butler did not have this advantage, and Holly..." He paused holding back the pain. "Holly gave up because of exhaustion. It takes a lot of energy to use this much magic."

Artemis shook his head. "I have been such a problem to Holly, but she forgave me, and sacrificed everything to save my father." He gazed at her pretty face that was marble white because of the snow. "I have to take her in," he muttered. "She can't get hypothermia!"

He crouched, and placed his hands underneath the elf's body, gently lifting her up in a bridal position. Artemis had never carried someone before, but Holly was very light, and so it only took him a few seconds to race to the hut, and open the front door. He shut it quickly, immediately silencing the wail of the wind, and brought her to the sofa laying her down.

Artemis clutched her hands, his pale face anxious, searching her for any signs of life.

He closed his eyes, and hoped that things would turn out okay, and Holly would breathe once again. He had grown so fond of the elf and they had been through so much together. Artemis would be absolutely devastated if she did not wake up. He wouldn't be able to go on without the 80 year old.

When he opened his eyes, his heart skipped a beat as he saw the slight movement of her eyes and gasped in surprise as they fluttered open.

"Holly!" He breathed out, as she started moving again.

"Artemis," she croaked, her eyes searching for his. "Is that you?"

He smiled weakly, "I'm here Holly. Don't worry."

She sat up, but did not let go of his hands, choosing instead to clutch them closer.

"You saved me," she whispered, her face inches from his.

Artemis blushed slightly. "You fell unconscious when you we're trying to save us. It was only natural that I should save you."

There was a silence in which Artemis stared deeply into her hazel eyes, that reminded him so much of the gardens in spring, and he fell in love with them at that moment.

Holly stared into Artemis' deep blue eyes, and she felt lost in their ocean blue depths, that held so many secrets.

At the pace of a snail, Artemis shuffled closer to Holly, and imagined Mulch's face, winking at him and telling him to, "go for it!"

He closed his eyes and met her soft lips in a slow dance, grabbing her closer and wrapping his arms around her. Her lips were as warm as a freshly made cake, and she tasted like it too. They were as soft and gentle as rose petals, and so he could not help himself.

Artemis felt warm and fuzzy, and he saw fireworks in his eyes; he felt one with Holly. He wanted to take it a step further.

Outside, the gale stopped suddenly, as if to appreciate the magical moment happening within the hut. Nature was paying its respects to the couple that had finally realized their love for each other. This match was made in heaven.

Holly felt as if she could conquer anything, and grabbed Artemis' face never wanting to let go, and pulled him closer. They started kissing more deeply, and their tongues were battling together, but ready to submit if needed. She forgot all her troubles.

This moment brought beauty upon the world.

However not everyone was feeling as if they were in bliss. Root was in the snow, crying silently over the dead Butler, who lay completely still.

"I never got to tell you my true feelings," he whispered, his voice breaking.

As Root cried on unaware, something magical was taking place.

The big tears of pain were rolling down his face, and as they fell onto the dead bodyguard's face, something miraculous happened. The tears contained some of Root's magic, and as they made contact with Butler's body, they started to heal him.

As Root cried on, Butler's heart restarted and his eyes snapped open. They zoomed in on the crying elf.

"What's wrong?" He groaned, rising suddenly.

Root stopped dead, and his eyes lit up in a show of amazement. His mouth opened wide into a smile that rivaled the sun, and he nearly skipped into Butler's arms.

"I thought you were dead," he sobbed, however this time with tears of joy.

"I could never die without doing this." Butler then proceeded to grab Root's face, and crash their lips together in a sign of fiery passion. They fell to the snow together, in a beautiful embrace.

Similarly, in the hut, Artemis and Holly were having the time of their lives, exploring each others lips like never before. Between kisses, Artemis panted, "No wait."

Holly stared at him in puzzlement. Artemis got down from the sofa, fixed his shirt that was creased from the kisses, and got down on one knee, holding her hands.

"Holly," he said intensely staring into her eyes. "I know we've only known each other for a month, but would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Holly gasped, before crying out, "Yes, yes! Of course I will."

Artemis grinned, and got up, suddenly spinning Holly around the room. Their height difference made this slightly awkward, and so he stumbled to the floor. They both started laughing, but quickly resumed kissing passionately.

"Well who should we have as the bridesmaid?" Holly asked, giving Artemis a wink.

Artemis smiled slyly. "I've heard Mulch is in California these days..."


End file.
